Una respuesta que llego tarde a tus oídos, solo de
by Legolas3
Summary: Una respuesta puede llegar tarde, cuando el campo de batalla se ha llevado a esa persona, pero algun dia ten la esperanza


Nota1:  Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

** Una respuesta que llego tarde a tus oídos, solo debe esperar un poco mas.**

- También te amo- la respuesta resonó en el vació de unos ojos que nunca lo verían, una boca que no respondería, me alegro saberlo, solo el vació de una respuesta que había tardado tantos años en pronunciar en vos alta.

Pero es que el no lo comprendía, tanto tiempo le había costado darle rumbo esa maraña de sentimientos, tantos años para darse cuenta de que en verdad eso, y nada mas era lo que el había sentido por esa persona.

Rivales, había sido tan fácil odiarlo, tan fácil decirle tantas palabras hirientes; y tampoco le había costado enamorarse de el,  lo que nunca pudo hasta ese momento, fue ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento, ponerle una respuesta a la pregunta que el siempre formulaba.

Primero, por que creyó que era una atracción, después de todo del odio al amor hay solo un paso, y el que dos rivales terminaran una discusión en la cama, demostrando una pasión desmedida, el pensó que era solo eso, pasión, sin problemas, sin sentimientos; pero aunque lo prometieron, no pudieron mantenerlo, pues lo noto en sus ojos, su enemigo no solo quería pasión, necesitaba amor; ¿por qué Potter tenia que enamorarse?, ¿por qué involucrar sentimientos, cuando el no podía demostrarlos?, no podía lidiar con ellos.

Fue cuando comenzó, el pronuncio las palabras, un te amo, que sonaba a una sentencia para el; esa ves solo pudo correr, aun cuando volviera después a los brazos de su amante, nunca habría podido decirle, aquello que el tanto ansiaba; por que no tenia en claro lo que el mismo sentía, como podría llamar a lo que Potter había despertado en el.

¿Qué rayos sabia el del amor?, ¿por qué aseguraba con tanta facilidad que lo amaba?, ¿cómo podía estar seguro de ello?, ¿por qué confiaba en el?...

Y trato por todos los medios de decirle esas palabras, pero su boca las acallaba, hasta que su corazón estuviera seguro, eran las palabras mas difíciles de formular, un encantamiento que los uniría para siempre... pero no podía.

Esa noche había decidido decírselas, pero cuando vio los ojos tristes de el no pudo, cuando supo de su boca, que tal ves esta seria la ultima noche que compartirían, mañana iría a pelear, por todos, pero cuanto le dolía renunciar a lo que amaba.

Y aun cuando el trato de consolarlo, de creer que nunca se separarían, sabia que ni el mismo creía en sus palabras, su Harry podría vencerlo, pero a que costo.

Y Harry, vio la determinación en sus ojos, seguramente esa era la razón, por eso lo había dejado aturdido antes de marcharse, por que no quería que nadie muriera, nadie mas, y no el... aquel que lo había amado tanto como para protegerlo, sus ojos lo habían contemplado un poco antes de caer en la oscuridad, como si deseara gravar su imagen en su alma.

Las palabras estaban trabadas en sus labios, cuando dejo atrás el castillo, los estruendos que había podido escuchar se habían apagado por los campos de este, donde la cruel batalla había tenido lugar.

Y aun cuando había corrido con toda su esperanza, solo pudo llegar y contemplar el desolado paraje, tantos caídos en la guerra de un loco, tantos por creer en ideas tan equivocadas en las que el mismo había creído por tanto tiempo.

Seguramente, el estaría entre esos cadáveres si Harry, no hubiera salvado lo que de el quedaba, si Harry... los ojos comenzaron a escocerle, las lagrimas lo querían detener, peor no les permitió , no hasta verlo, pues tenia que estar con vida, por que tenia que escuchar las palabras, que al fin tomaron forma, tenia que escucharlas.

Corrió desesperado, contemplo  el mas devastado campo de batalla, y por el avanzo, Harry y Voldemort debieron haber tenido una terrible batalla, su corazón se hacia un nudo con cada paso, y el enorme silencio que lo rodeaba, hasta que su corazón se rompió contemplando, a  una solitaria figura en medio del lugar, era el, la persona que amaba.

Se dejo caer junto a el, llamándolo cientos de veces, fue en ese momento que había gritado, llamándolo, diciendo al fin la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Claro que te amo – el joven sollozaba, al contemplar los ojos cerrados que nunca volverían a iluminar sus días- no te puedes ir, no cuando al fin pude decírtelo, tanto tiempo me costo entender que era amor, esto que sentía- sus lagrimas eran el único sonido en ese desolado campo.

Un solitaria figura emergió en medio de la neblina que comenzaba a cubrir los campos, surgió con pasos lentos, y un andar penoso.

- ¿Por qué tuve que perderlo, por que?- el muchacho levanto la vista, contemplando a su profesor, quien se había acercado silenciosamente.

- El mundo es injusto, contempla este lugar, Draco, compréndelo- los oscuros cabellos del profesor, ocultaban un poco sus facciones, la mascara de frialdad había caído, y la expresión de tristeza cruzaba su rostro- pero... el gano, lo hizo por ti.

- ¿Por qué me dejo atrás?, yo quería morir con el- el muchacho rubio, abrazo con mayor fuerza el cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos- fue injusto.

- Lo hizo, por que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo, pero no a ti; quería un mundo nuevo para ti, donde no te fuera tan difícil comprender que es el amor- el profesor, Severus Snape, había dejado esa falsa fría  personalidad.

- ¿Cómo lo entenderé si no es a su lado?- Draco, ya no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para llorar.

- Un día , volverás a verlo, entonces guarda las palabras que hoy has podido al fin decir, guárdalas y díseles en ese momento- Snape contemplo al muchacho.

- ¿Es eso posible?, ¿volveré a verlo?- el muchacho, quiso creer en las palabras del profesor.

- No lo se, pero... creo que existe esa esperanza, hoy contemple a un hombre que murió creyendo en ella... y estoy seguro que el lobo encontró a su pareja, en el ultimo momento... lo creo- Severus vio fijamente a Draco, una ligera sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, una sonrisa de esperanza- por que vi como el murió con una sonrisa en sus labios; estoy seguro que si amas a una persona, la volverás a encontrar.

- El profesor, Lupin... ¿el también - el muchacho, pensó en el amable profesor, que era para Harry su ultimo familiar, también sabia que ese pobre hombre , vivía sin vivir, desde el momento que el padrino de Harry, había dejado este mundo.

- No... no solo murió, ...se encontró con el, estoy seguro, cree en esa esperanza Draco, aquellos que se aman, se reunirán un día- Severus, se acerco y abrazo al muchacho, tratando de consolar su llanto- y cuando los años pasen, y lo veas, no olvides decirle de frente, aquello que hoy escucho, por que donde este, se que te escucho.

+++++++

- También te  amo- las palabras surgieron con la facilidad que sus sentimientos le otorgaban, tantos años esperando por ese momento, por volver a contemplar esos ojos verdes, ese brillo que había despertado en el, ese sentimiento- y eres el único al que le dije y diré jamás esto.

- Lo se, siempre lo he sabido , Draco- el joven de ojos verdes, no se detuvo mas y con el ansia de la espera, abrazo al rubio frente a el- lo escuche ese día, y he aguardado el poder escucharlo de tus labios.

- Harry- la dichosa sonrisa cruzo los labios del rubio, mientras deseaba quedarse para siempre entre esos brazos, se permitió observar al profesor Lupin que un poco atrás , abrazaba dichoso a un hombre de negros cabellos, Sirius Black; y del otro lado, supo quienes eran esa otra pareja, por que los ojos de Harry eran idénticos a los de esa joven, y toda la silueta era una copia de ese joven que la abrazaba; el muchacho supo que al fin había encontrado su lugar, aquel por el que había valido la pena esperar.

Fin... 


End file.
